Dangerously in Love
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: [ShikaxIno] Sex could spice up a relationship. Beware: It was getting hot in there... ONESHOT


Oh… I don't know what's gotten into me. I know I should finish the newest chapter of _I'm Sorry, Shikamaru_ but I write something else instead. I hope this story is worth reading. This is what you're gonna get once Ara in her hentai mode. Enjoy it, minna!

This lemony goodness is dedicated to Astra M just because. You really (and always!) read my mind, _twin_! Can't wait to read yours!!

**WARNING (blushing darkly): ABSOLUTE LEMON ALL THE WAYYY…**

**Shikamaru x Ino. Back off if you're not a fan.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto forever and ever.**

**This fanfiction belongs to me though.**

* * *

**DANGEROUSLY IN LOVE**

**by ArAshiMitArAshi**

* * *

Ino hissed when her back hit the cold concrete wall but didn't flinch. She was too caught up in the situation to even think of the slight pain slowly embracing her skin. Her thin clothes was too weak to act as barrier, besides, she was bare between the chest and hips. Furious warm breaths tickled the spot below her ear, a pair of wet lips hungrily attacking her neck. Two large hands were expert in unbuttoning her top and yanking down her skirt, leaving her almost clad in her skin. When the delicate, long and strong fingers pushed the hem of her bra downwards to reveal the sensuous twin mounds she owned, Ino emitted a moan of excitement. Adrenalin rushed in her veins. Desire built within, slowly burning. When the warm mouth enclosed over a nipple, hot tongue rolling around the hardened bud unhurriedly, a shrill cry full with ecstasy escaped her mouth.

"Shh…" Between his tormenting, the man before her spoke. His fingers traced over her stomach skillfully, going further down to free her hips fully from any shred of clothing. His fingers lingered on her navel in tiny circles, so feathery light, so sensual, bringing her libido one step closer to the edge. They rounded her waist and reached down to clasp her firm buttocks, tightly squeezing, erotically massaging. He touched her everywhere in absolute wanting, breathing grew harsher as he getting hard himself. "Somebody might hear us…"

Sexual frustration built up inside. Ino bit her bottom lip hard, so hard that she felt like tasting her own blood. She hated it when she cannot respond the way she wanted to. Eyes closed and head slightly tilted, back arched a little, she put her hands to rest on the man's broad shoulders, returning the erogenous caresses. She began to feel warm down there. Simply say, she was aroused. Her long nails dug his clothed flesh hard and he hissed at the slight pain. In return, he showered her breasts with more furious kisses, making her gasp to end. His assaults sent electricity to her loin and unconsciously, she grinded into him. Her eyes opened wide at the contact; something hard brushed her sensitive skin. Through the rain of kisses, he gave a lazy smile and she couldn't help but smile back. That little _game_ of theirs was really _something_…

She let a hand grasp his neck while the other one slowly climbed upwards to free the thick ebony hair that was held tightly by an elastic band. The man let out a howl of curse as he felt his hair fell to his shoulder and snapped his head up to look into the blonde's blue eyes.

"Dammit…" He leaned in, nose meeting nose, lips barely touched. "You ripped my hair tie _again_. Troublesome."

"Oh, shut up." She closed the gap between their mouths for a quick, hungry kiss before pushing the man's body a little to take off his clothes. Green vest unzipped and tossed to their feet, black shirt followed. Bronze skin gleamed in her lucid blue eyes. Her gaze narrowed, hungry look shot through. She couldn't wait to feel him anymore. But when she reached for the pants, her lover quickly grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She groaned in protest. He chuckled.

"Remember, Ino." He whispered seductively in her ear. "Hands off. It's _my_ act alone."

"Hmmph…" Ino pouted, eyes rolling. "You better do it fast, lazy bum. Or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" His sexy voice left her ear as his head dipped lower, reaching the shadowy spot between her breasts. While his hand still pinning Ino's hands to the wall, the other rose to brush a thumb across the hardening nipple. He began brushing it lightly in lazy strokes, blowing it until it puckered and finally taking it into his mouth as Ino arched her body more in building desire.

"Or I'll butt out of _here_…" It was hard for the blonde to speak those words. Once again he worshipped her body with the sweetness of his tongue, wiping her mind blank. It was getting hot in there, the heat was everywhere. Sweat embedded their bodies as they continued giving each other pleasure and satisfaction. He pleased her with his acts, she pleased him with her responses. Every touch replied by a moan, every strokes replied by a groan, every bite replied by a growl, every kiss replied by a hiss. Her pale body was showered with red dots, all over her chest and stomach, making way to the crevice of her womanhood. He released her hands to grasp her rear firmly, kneeling on the ground as he took his position. Ino held her breath, looking down at the dark head pausing exactly in front of her secret spot. Her breasts rose up and down in quick motions as her excitement building in.

Her blood boiled in her veins. Her heart raced in fast beats. He placed his palms on her thigh and moved his head to the right, his mouth meeting the flesh of her inner thigh. Ino moaned and tilted her head up, eyes closed, feeling the heat of his mouth climbing further up. Her body was on fire. She was burning. His fingers caressed her other thigh, slowly lifting it up to rest on his shoulder, giving more access. Standing with one leg now, Ino pressed her palms flat on the wall to steady herself.

Seconds passed by, he was still lingering everywhere but there. He was teasing her, Ino knew. So this was his act, the thing he planned to do. He was going to make her suffer, as a _punishment_ from _last_ time. Her lover was such an avenger, but damn it, she actually liked it, preferred him to be like that. Albeit his tease and all, she melted. Really, this guy was indeed a _genius_ when it came to _this_. Out of her control, warm fluid leaked out of her slit even more as her desire hiked another notch. He smirked.

He raised his head up to see the flush face before him. Ino was amazingly beautiful when she was fully turned on. It was such an aphrodisia seeing her looking like that. And that only made his pulse accelerated even madly than before. Her adoring scent filled his nostrils, calling him to lean forward and meet the throbbing lips.

Ino jerked when his hot tongue slowly landed.

It was warm and furious, teasing and tormenting the hidden tiny button hungrily, making a slick sound echoed between the walls. Ino cried out in helpless surrender. Her desire closed her in, leaving no space to breathe. As he doubled his assaults on her and received more groans and moans from Ino, his arousal increased. Welcoming juices quenched his thirst but not his hunger, wild, desperate hunger for her. His hand rose up without realization and landed on the golden curls before a finger slipped into the warm, wet Ino, joining his tongue.

"Ah!"

Ino arched her body fully and in the process, bucked her hips to gain more pleasure from the man. He continued lavishing her in a way only she knew he would. A second finger joined the first and now both were working languidly inside her, going in and out. He looked up once again and found she was frowning.

"Oy, something matters, Ino?" He asked, smirking.

"_Too slow_." Ino gritted her teeth, grinding her body to urge him to quicken his pace. "Harder! Faster!"

"Not if you're making so much noise." He paused.

"Shikamaru!" Ino whined. "Stop being troublesome, will you?"

He grinned wickedly, gently removing her leg off of his shoulder and stood up, fingering her in pace more rapid than before. He leaned his mouth just a few millimeters from hers and murmured, "How do you like that?"

Surely no words could describe how she was feeling when his fingers were in and out of her vigorously. Ino bit her lower lip, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. It feels so damn good, she wanted to voice, but couldn't. The words stuck in her throat. She could only gasp and raised her jaw up while shutting her eyes, feeling it, enjoying it.

Shikamaru captured her open mouth and kissed her deeply. "You really like that, huh?"

"I hate you," Ino whispered between heavy pants.

"Heh," Shikamaru smirked, pulling out his fingers. Ino frowned, her expression was like a child having a candy stolen away. Was he going to stop and ended the whole affair? "But I guess fingers aren't enough to satisfy you. You need _me_, Ino."

A quick snap and his pants along with his boxers were finally down. He kissed her fully on the mouth while lifting her body up with his strong arms and brought her legs to wrap around his waist. Automatically, her arms wrapped around his neck. Ino's breaths quickened. One swift movement and he was in. He filled her completely.

He began to move, pushing in and out of her unhurriedly. His initial moves were always like that, so slow and steady. But it stirred the flames inside. Ino sighed in frustrations, wanting him to go fast and furious but Shikamaru seemed to ignore the sign. She rocked herself, but he stopped her, keeping his pace. She hit him, but he didn't care. But when she started biting his neck sweetly, her desire flowed into him and then she clawed his back in order to urge him to go faster, he picked up his –long awaiting- speed.

He rocked her hard against the wall, slamming her fragile body without mercy. Ino gasped in surprise, in sheer pleasure, holding her scream as he drove into her wildly. She couldn't, _shouldn't_ make any noise, in case somebody might discover them doing naughty things in _that_ place. Eyes shut, she could only elicited gasp after gasps and whispered her pleas and cries in Shikamaru's ear. She begged, she worshipped, she moved, writhed, wriggled…she did everything that surely could make him feel extremely good.

"Oh, Kami…" That was the sexiest groan she had ever heard. Shikamaru nuzzled his nose with her own, his tongue swept her breath away. His hands were gripping her butt. He melted. The way Ino's inner walls closed over him made him felt like he was in Heaven. Thousands delicate fingers seemed like massaging his flesh. She was tight but loose enough to push himself deeper into her womb. Her warmth welcomed him without protest, rubbing him sensuously. His head was being caressed in any seductive way. "You're amazing, Ino… _Fuck_." He nipped on her neck and received more clawing on his back.

The beat was going faster. "Ohh…" Ino moaned, responding to his praise. She grabbed a handful of black hair and yanked his head up to meet her face and attacked his mouth in furious, hot kisses. "Come on, baby. Do me like that!" He slammed into her harder than before. Fierceness was all over. "Yeah! Like that! Like that! Ohh-"

Shikamaru smirked, planting his lips on Ino's to shut her up. "You're making too much noise…" He bit her swollen bottom lip. "The _kids_ might hear us…"

"Mmphh…"

They continued rocking each other's world, climbing up to the highest point of their lovemaking. The heat was unbearable, the air was suffocating. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. They have been in the room for almost half an hour now. But they couldn't go out, not yet. There was some release to be done and after that they have to make sure that it was safe enough to go out. Making love in that place was a sin. Hundreds of innocent kids were everywhere. Shikamaru could risk his job if he was to be found performing nasty concert to his girlfriend inside the Academy's janitor room.

But that was their game, dangerous game, basically all Ino's planning. Being in a serious relationship for more than two years, the pair needed something to spice up their lives to avoid bore each other out. Of course, their daily routines, dates and sex had been wonderful but still something felt like was off somewhere. Shikamaru was too busy (and too lazy) to figure out what, Ino was trying too hard. They almost break up. But thanks to the encouragements from their friends and families, they mended the damage and still going strong.

Ino was always up for something new in her life. So when one day this dangerous idea hit her, she couldn't help but feeling excited as hell. She proposed the idea to Shikamaru and surprise, surprise, surprise…he agreed without saying much. Well, who wouldn't? Judging from the excellent _prize_ he'll get after putting a little effort into planning some strategy, surely he willing to cooperate without resisting at all. And it was just a _game_, by the way.

So their dangerous plus risky game began.

Sex. That one word always could make a man jump. To refresh their love life, Ino told her boyfriend that sex in a different location, a new set could bring the pleasure ten times greater. She suggested that they should have sex _at the edge of danger._

The pleasure of sex… Ten times greater… Shikamaru could almost picture the heavy flow of adrenalin, the absolute satisfaction after orgasm, wild things he could do to Ino and Ino to him. Just imagining it made his blood boiled in excitement. Oh, yeah… Ino could do a lot of proper things with her tongue. He swore she gave the best blowjobs ever. "Meaning?" He casually drew out a question. He was definitely interested.

"Meaning…" Ino leered. "We should have sex in places _unimaginable_! Places that people could never think of doing! In dangerous situations!"

"For example?"

"In my parents' bedroom," a wicked smile added. Shikamaru arched his brows. "With them around in the house. What do you think? Dangerous, huh?"

"Sure…but it sounds…"

"Tough? Oh, come on, Shikamaru. You're always up for a game, aren't you? Well, just consider this a game. I promise you are not going to regret it. It should be _fun_!"

Shikamaru smirked. "What are the rules?"

A devilish smile. "I pick the place and you plan the strategy. Then together we'll decide whose _act_ every time."

"Cool." His gaze was dreamy. He liked the sound of the last sentence. "I'm in."

Ino had listed all the dangerous places she could think of and Shikamaru planned the strategy to get the play into act. So far they had done it on the counter of the Yamanaka's flower shop, in front of the memorial stone, Ichiraku Ramen and this time, the Academy's janitor room. After the first experience, he was addicted into doing it again. It was indeed _fun_, as Ino had pointed out. The awareness surely doubled, perhaps tripled –or more- the pleasure of lovemaking. Ino turned to be very, very aggressive if/when she couldn't have what she wanted. And she poured all her frustrations into the sex. Wow.

Their current situation was a bit risky, judging from the time they were doing it; it was morning and the kids were around and the janitor room was located just at the end of the floor. Albeit the noises the kids made were quite loud but if Ino scream her heart out, there was a high chance that they could be heard.

They had slipped into the room right before the bell rang, indicating recess time. Now the children were wild out, running free into almost every place found. It was not impossible for them to open the unlocked janitor room and hide themselves from the rest of the world in the game 'Hide-and-Seek'.

What will they say if they saw their Shikamaru-sensei almost naked, doing something –ehem- _animal_ in there?

Well, he could always answer that he was _playing_ something dangerous, which restricted to adults only. Kids, take notice.

"I'm coming," Ino panted heavily, clutching tightly to Shikamaru's neck. She couldn't stand the euphoria anymore, her desire was at max. Her orgasm was at the edge. "Come into me, baby. Come on!"

Shikamaru replied with a grunt, putting force to his thrusts double times. He, too, couldn't take it anymore. It was unbearable. More slick sound echoed between the walls. More sweat poured. It was steamy and misty in there. Breaths were harsher, rhythm was uncontrollable, the frequency was like crazy. Everything was out of place. The feeling or whatever it was must be released

Now.

He slammed into her for the final time, shooting his hot seed right into the woman he loved. Ino whispered his name in throaty voice over and over again like a mantra, though she preferred screaming at the top of her lungs. Their sweaty chests met as they united, becoming one in the bloody heated union. His lips seek her jaw, kissing the spot, climbed to her chin, kissing it again and finally her lips, urging the soft petals to welcome him, pushing his tongue in, locking them together, sealing and ending their love.

"You're so great." Ino kissed him again lovingly. Shikamaru smirked, slowly entangling himself out of her while placing her gently on the floor. He stared at his girlfriend's naked form, all covered in sweats resulting from their passionate lovemaking and found himself awed by the sight. Blonde locks tousled, cheeks flushed with love. Her blue eyes showed deep satisfaction. He touched her cheek and leaned in, "I love you."

She chuckled and hugged him. "Oh, Shikamaru…" Her voice contained amusement. "You don't have to tell me that; I know. Are you going to turn into some kind of romantic?"

Shikamaru grinned, hugging her back. "Nah, that's troublesome."

"That's my guy."

"So where are we next?"

Ino picked a tiny scroll that fell out of the green vest and opened it, reading it through. Academy's janitor room? Check. She grinned when looking at the next location. "This is going to be a hard one."

"Try me."

"Hokage-sama's desk."

Shikamaru showed his 'Oh, shit' face. "Troublesome…"

"The strategy's all up to you."

"Fine." A growl. He could take a challenge. Man, he loved challenges! "Whose turn next?"

Ino pulled out a coin and tossed it. It landed head. "My act." She smiled wickedly. Shikamaru grinned, his devil face crawled out. The blowjob…

"Can't wait." He stopped her from getting dressed. "Let's do it again."

"But Shikamaru!" She whined. "You have class in less than fifteen minutes!"

_Insert wicked laugh_

* * *

Love it? Hate it? There's one way to find out.

_Ara sign out_


End file.
